Une voix Blanche
by Skyofdestinyangel
Summary: L'aide vient parfois de maniéré incongrue, Axel le sais bien. Akuroku donc yaoi, ce qui n'aime pas s'abstiennent! Ce n'est pas un UA


Kingdom heart et ses merveilleux personnages ne sont malheureusement pas moi… C'est bien dommage xD

C'est un two chot un peu spécial, je sais pas trop d'où c'est sorti mais bon voilà. C'est plus un essai qu'autre chose aussi j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur cette chose.

C'est un peu particulier m'enfin vous verrai par vous-même pourquoi (j'espère que vous allez y comprendre quelque chose ^^ '')

Alors voilà, bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes qu'il pourrai y avoir.

* * *

_**Une Voix Blanche**_

**PoV Axel**

Tient, d'où vous sortez vous ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

**…**

Quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon histoire ? Je suis sûr que vous la connaissez déjà. Pourquoi ressasser une histoire triste ? Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça… Oh le vilain jeu de mots… Je vois pas comment je pourrai avoir le cœur à quoi que ce soit vu que j'en ai pas, de cœur. Ah, la vie de nobody c'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir ! Enfin la vie…la non vie plutôt.

**… ?**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Bonne question ! Mais vous savez surement ce qui s'est passé non ? Mais si, avec le petit maitre de la Keyblade et les reflets. Bon. Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, désolé. D'autant que c'est pas vraiment bandant comme coin. Du blanc… du putain de blanc partout ! J'en ai sérieusement ma claque du blanc moi ! Y me donne envie de gerber tout ce blanc. Comme si j'en avais pas assez bouffé dans l'organisation ! Mais bon… c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix hein ? Je suis coincé la et puis c'est tout. Je sais pas d'où vous débarquez mais c'est pas plus mal au moins vous me donnez de l'occupation. Et puis tient, vous avez pas deux, trois nouvelles de l'autre côté ? Est-ce que vous savez si le petit Sora a réussi ? C'est pas que mais les info sont plutôt rares dans le coin…

**…**

Sérieux ? Il a réussi ? Je savais bien que ce petit pouvait le faire. J'espère qu'il s'est bien fait tronché l'autre mégalo de Xenmas ! Bon bah tout est bien qui finit bien ! Enfin, fini c'est vite dit mais bon. Je suis rassuré. Et dites-moi… Vous savez si Roxas va bien ?

**…**

Tant mieux… je suis content pour lui.

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

**…**

Bien sûr que je pense ce que je viens de dire ! Je veux qu'il aille le mieux possible !

**…**

L'air malheureux ? Moi ? Vous trouvez ?

**…**

Bon ok, je vais pas super bien mais c'est pas comme si ça allai changer quelque chose.

**… ?**

Evidement qu'il me manque ! Et bien plus encore !

Si j'avais un cœur je crois… non je suis sûr qu'il se serait brisé…

**…**

Mais merde ! Comment je suis sensé réagir moi aussi ? J'ai tout perdu ! Mon cœur, ma vie, mon meilleur ami, mon monde, elle, puis lui… J'ai peut-être perdu mon cœur, mais je me souviens de l'amour. Et perdre la personne qu'on aime c'est pire que l'enfer ! Surtout de la manière d'on moi je l'ai perdu… Et en plus pour bien enfoncer le couteau je perds ma liberté et me retrouve coincé ici ! Alors dites-moi seulement comment je suis sensé aller bien ! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi je dois subir tout ça ? J'ai pas assez souffert comme ça ? Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter… Et tout ce blanc ! J'en peux plus ! Il me ressort par les yeux !

Roxas… tu me manques tellement… Mais au moins, il va bien et puis, il n'est pas seul Naminé et avec lui… Rien que d'y penser me retourne les tripes putain… Pas que j'aime pas Naminé hein ? Au contraire, je l'aime plutôt bien le petite blonde. Elle a pas eu de chance non plus, à toujours être manipulée. Mais je lui en veux quand même… fichue sorcière des souvenirs ! Enfin bref je suis vert de jalousie ! J'en crève ! C'est mon Roxas ! Je veux pas que miss robe blanche (enfer !) pose ses sales petites mimines sur mon amour !

Mais bon j'aurais beau gesticuler et crier au scandale, ça changera pas que c'est elle qui est avec lui et pas moi…

Nom d'un chien, je suis plus jaloux qu'une gonzesse.

**…**

Je vous ai pas sonné, vous !

**…**

Ma dégaine de gonzesse (1) vous enmerde ok ! Vie injuste ! C'est même une sacré salope celle-là ! Et son pote le destin n'est qu'un enfoiré de première !

Je suis pitoyable, je me fais penser aux héroïnes stupides des stupides films tragiques à l'eau de rose…

Je me demande si Roxas pense à moi. Au moins un peu. C'est carrément égoïste mais j'aimerai qu'il soit triste. Mais je nage en plein délire en pensant ça. C'est de Roxas dont on parle et ça m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il me pleure. C'est même probable qu'il m'ai carrément zappé de sa mémoire… Penser à ça, ça me détruit. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur de me dire qu'il m'a oublié et que je n'ai plus aucune importance à ses yeux juste un vague souvenir. En gros, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Lea ont disparu avec la destruction du Jardin Radieux, tous les membres de l'organisation ont également disparu, Roxas m'a probablement oublié et Naminé aussi. Ne parlons pas de Sora et Kairi pour eux je n'ai été qu'un détail. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé… Mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé. Je me suis battu tout ma vie d'humain et de nobody pour qu'on se souvienne de moi et pourtant tout le monde m'a oublié. Un autre échec cuisant a ajouté à ma liste. Je me suis toujours battu et j'ai toujours été le perdant.

**…**

Hum ? Ah, oui je pleure… C'est pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière que je verse des larmes. Elles me brulent les joues comme de l'acide. Je suis désespéré et au bout du rouleau. Je dois faire peine à voir. Merci d'être là, c'est plutôt sympa d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler.

**…**

De quoi ?

**…**

Ne pas perdre espoir ? Quel espoir ? Il n'y en a plus pour moi.

**… ?**

Voir Roxas ? Oui, bien sûr que j'aimerai le voir. Mais même si c'était possible, j'aurais peur de le voir. Ca ferai bien trop mal de voir que ce que j'avais imaginé est vrai. Voir qu'il m'a oublié et que ma disparition ne signifie pas grand-chose pour lui.

**…**

Oui c'est vrai qu'il m'a fait cette promesse… mais il a toujours parlé sans réfléchir et il ne la tiendra surement pas. Mais après tout, je lui ai menti il ne me fait plus confiance alors pourquoi respecterait-il ses promesses quand moi je n'ai pas tenu les miennes ?

**…**

Vérifier ? Comment ça aller vérifier ? Comment voulez-vous que je vérifie ça ? Je suis coincé ici au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Je ne saurai jamais si oui ou non il m'a rayé de sa mémoire un point c'est tout.

**…**

Hein ?

**…**

Une porte ? Comment ça une porte ? Ou ça ?

**…**

**VOUS POUVIEZ PAS ME LE DIRE AVANT ?** Elle est où cette porte ? Mais montrez-moi le chemin au lieu de parler pour rien !

**…**

Nom d'une glace à l'eau de mer ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Il y a vraiment une putain de porte au milieu de nulle part. Merci pour le coup de main hein ! Ca mène où ? Bah je verrai bien.

**…**

Vous voulez venir ? Comme vous voulez…

* * *

Je rêve ou c'est la Twiligth Town ? C'est pas vrai… Une bonne glace serait pas de refus. Ah, vous êtes là vous ? Bon aller venez, vous allez voir la vue depuis le clocher vaut le détour.

**…**

Alors ? C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Et encore merci au fait. Sérieusement, je serai pas là sans vous. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir d'être là. Et puis, fini le blanc à perte de vue ! Dieu que c'est bon !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir se mettre en route.

**… ?**

Vers Destiny Islands tient ou voulez-vous que j'aille ?

**…**

Ah oui… J'y avait pas pensé mais Radient Garden c'est un bonne idée aussi. Et puis les travaux de rénovation de la ville doivent être terminés maintenant. Allons voir ça.

**…**

* * *

C'est comme si j'étais retourné dans le passé… La ville n'est pas vraiment identique à avant mais elle a retrouvé son éclat et son doux parfum fleuri. Il y a moins de fontaines qu'avant mais les habitants ont retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Ça fait plaisir de voir ça. Mon monde est revenu à la vie, comme moi. Dommage que personne ne se souvienne de Lea… Je crois que je vais rester un peu pour me reposer. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré totalement depuis mon attaque suicide.

Bon Je me suis bien assez reposé comme ça même si je n'ai pas récupéré toute mes forces. Il me faudra du temps pour récupérer la totalité de ma force. Il va être temps d'arrêter de fuir un peu et d'affronter la vérité en face.

Je suis une vraie poule mouillée, j'ai honte… Aller, courage.

Vous venez ? Alors c'est parti.

**…**

* * *

Bon, on est arrivé en pleine nuit… C'est pas plus mal. Au moins j'ai le temps de prévoir et de me trouver une planque.

**...**

Oui courageux mais pas téméraire je vous ai pas sonné !

Cet endroit est si calme. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'apprécie. Et pour son soleil et ses plages bien sûr. Mais le calme ambiant me met mal à l'aise aujourd'hui et m'angoisse. Voilà que mes mains tremblent… Je suis mort de trouille. Roxas…

* * *

**…**

**…**

**… !**

Hein ? Quoi ? Oh ma nuque ! Mince alors, je me suis endormi ? Vous auriez dû me réveiller ! Outch ! Nom de Dieu j'ai des crampes partout… Mais il est quelle heure ? Le jour est déjà levé. Merde.

Chut ! Quelqu'un vient !

« _Qui est là ? »

Ouf… Mince, c'était Riku. Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas vu.

**…**

Non mais ça va pas bien ? Je peux pas débarqué comme ça, comme une fleur ! Je suis sensé être mort vous vous rappelez ? Il faut que je reste discret. En plus j'étais pas vraiment leur allié, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir deux maitres de la Keyblade sur le dos ! Et si vous voulez rester avec moi, vous la fermez !

**…**

Quoi ? Comment ça je suis le seul à vous voir et vous entendre ? En gros vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai pété les plombs c'est ça ?

**…**

Super… Bon bah au moins j'aurais plus besoin de parler à voix haute… Manquer plus que ça, me voilà dingue. (2)

Ah ! Merde ! Ils sont là-bas. Je vois Riku et Kairi Sora doit pas être bien loin.

**… ?**

Hein ?

**… ?**

C'est pas le moment de poser des questions !

**… ?**

Non je ne me montrerai pas devant eux ! Trop risqué.

**…**

Pendant la nuit, quand Sora et Kairi dorment profondément, Roxas et Naminé peuvent prendre le dessus j'irai à ce moment-là.

**… ?**

Je le sais parce-que Naminé me l'avais dit quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il allait advenir de Roxas une fois en Sora.

Bref en attendant ils ne doivent pas me voir. Alors chut maintenant ou je vais me faire repérer !

Bon, on y va.

**… ?**

Chez Sora tient ! Chez qui d'autre ?

* * *

Chut, on y est. Que… ? Merde .

« _Axel ? »

Fabuleux, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur miss robe blanche (ai-je déjà mentionné que je hais le blanc ?). Hé ! Mais attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou la celle-là ! On est d'accord qu'elle n'a rien à foutre ici ? Oh putain… Je vais la rôtir si elle l'a touché. (3)

« _Mais enfin, c'est impossible… Tu as disparu dans le néant ! Comment as-tu fais pour revenir ? »

C'est une voix dans ma tête qui m'a monté la sortie. Mouais, plutôt bancale comme réponse non ?

_Bonne question mais on s'en fou. Moi je voudrai bien savoir ce que tu fou chez Sora à 2h40 du matin, Naminé.

Elle rougit. Oh bordel de merde, elle rougit ! Par pitié faite qu'elle n'est pas posé ses sales pattes sur lui ! …Garde ton calme Axel…

_Alors ?

« _Je viens voir Roxas. »

Tuez-moi ! Ou non mieux, Tuez la !

_Il me semblais que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être côte à côte pour parler non ? Alors pourquoi sortir en pleine nuit ?

C'est elle-même qui me l'avait dit ! Tant que le cœur de Sora et de Kairi seront connecté, alors elle et Roxas le seront aussi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là, merde à la fin ?

« _C'est mieux d'être ensemble physiquement. On se sent moins seule comme ça. »

C'est ça, ouais ! Fou-toi de moi en plus !

« _Mais et toi ? Tu es revenu pour venir voir Roxas ? »

Non je tricote, ça se voit pas ?

_Oui

« _Oh… »

J'aime pas ça du tout !

« _Allons-y ensemble alors »

Et puis quoi encore ? Ah ça non, reste pas dans mes pattes et t'approche pas de Roxas stupide femelle !

_Bien sur

Achevez-moi…

La chambre de Sora est un vrai champ de bataille. Nom de… ! J'ai failli me casser la jambe en glissant sur une peluche ! POURQUOI y a-t-il une peluche lapin rose dans sa chambre?

**…**

Ouais vous avez raison je veux pas savoir.

« _Roxas ? »

Mais tait toi blondasse ! Et puis c'est quoi ce ton de jeune amoureuse ? Enfer !

« _Axel ? »

Oh putain… Bon bah il se souvient de moi en tout cas…

**…**

Ouais, hein ? Vous aussi vous trouvez qu'il a pas l'air ravis de me voir ? On est d'accord. Je veux mourir… Et pour de bon cette fois. Merde ce que ça fait mal.

_Hey…

« _... »

Super… il veut même pas me parler, c'est pire que tout.

**…**

Hein ? Ah ouais, je pleure. J'ai trop peur de croiser son regard, trop peur de ce que je pourrai y voir. Vous pouvez pas jeter un coup d'œil pour moi ?

**…**

Non ? Merde.

_J'imagine que je n'aurai pas dû revenir.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Je n'ai plus de cœur alors pourquoi je souffre autant ?

_Pardonne moi Roxas, j'aurai vraiment voulu que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurai voulu rester prés de toi et t'aimer sans personnes pour nous séparer.

Ca fait trop mal alors je fuis.

* * *

Bon… Bah voilà je peux sombrer dans le désespoir.

**…**

Hum ? Je n'ai jamais été courageux, c'est pas maintenant que j'ai touché le fond que je vais le devenir. J'ai l'impression que le coucher de soleil se paye ma poire... Pitié, achevez moi.

**… !**

Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ?

**… !**

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fou à Twilight Town le Sora ? Mais c'est qu'il a rameuté toute sa clique en plus ! Chut ! Pas un bruit….

Merde ! Ils viennent par ici, faut foutre le camp fissa !

**…**

Mais même si c'est pas moi qu'il cherche, je veux pas qu'ils me voient et je veux pas les voir !

Allons à Radient Garden.

* * *

Je pense pas qu'ils viendront me chercher ici.

**… ?**

Hum ? C'est possible que ce soit moi leur cible. Après tout, je suis un ancien du XIIIème ordre si j'ai pu revenir alors pourquoi pas les autres membres ? Ils pensent sans doute que je suis de nouveau leur ennemi. J'espère être le seul à être revenu… Quoi que, si Demyx est revenu, ça ne posera pas vraiment de problèmes. Manquerez plus que Xenmas nous fasse un comeback !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ?

**…**

C'est une bonne question n'est-ce pas ?

**…**

De quoi ?

**…**

Ah… non, normalement, aucun risques qu'ils viennent me chercher ici. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne sait que c'est mon monde d'origine.

**…**

C'est pas bête ce que vous dites… J'avais pas pensé à Naminé. Cette petite peste de sorcière à surement dû fouiner dans ma mémoire puisque je suis plus ou moins lié à Sora. Merde ! Elle me complique toujours la tache ! Dès qu'elle fourre son nez dans mes affaires, c'est l'apocalypse ! Je dois être maudit…

**… !**

Merci du soutient ! Espèce d'abruti…

Bon, allons faire un tour, ça sert à rien de rester planté la, a attendre qu'ils nous trouvent alors bougeons.

* * *

Nom de Dieu ! A couvert !

Quand je disais que j'étais maudit, je pensais pas si bien dire ! Mince… J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu.

Merde, Riku m'a repéré ! Repli stratégique !

AH ! Merde ! Ça fait mal ! Nom de… ! Mon épaule est foutue en plus d'être gelée ! C'est qu'il ne plaisante pas le Riku, c'est un malade de balancer un Glacier X en pleine ville ! Il aurait pu blesser un passant !

Fais chier ! La glace me vide de mes forces ! Comme si j'en avais assez pour les gaspiller !

Seul contre deux maîtres de la Keyblade, j'ai aucune chance. Surtout s'ils ont tous leurs copains avec eux. Mais je vais pas aller bien loin dans mon état.

OH Putain ! Ils est pas passé loin celui-là, stupide canard ! Mais qu'ils arrêtent de balancer des Glaciers à tout va ! Ils vont blesser quelqu'un ! Si j'encaisse un Glacier en plus ça va pas aller.

**… !**

Mais j'ai plus la force d'ouvrir un couloir ! Sombre crétin tu crois pas que je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps sinon ! Si j'en ouvre un maintenant, je vais m'écrouler et je serai bien avancé tient ! J'ai toujours pas totalement récupéré !

AH ! Putain de merde, ma jambe ! Et Bah voilà, je peux plus avancer ! Je pourrai jamais leur échapper avec une jambe à moitié gelée.

« _Axel ! »

Et triple merde ! Pas le choix… Je vais devoir me battre… Je suis définitivement foutu.

« _Ne bouge plus »

Il est drôle l'autre décoloré ! Comme si je pouvais avec la jambe dans cet état ! Je tiens à peine debout…

« _Ecoute Axel, range tes armes, on te veut pas de mal, on veut juste te parler »

Sérieux ? J'ai plutôt vu le contraire moi !

_Tu as une drôle de façon de parler avec les gens Sora, tu leur gèle un bras et une jambe à chaque fois ?

Nom mais regardez-moi cet idiot avec sa tête de fautif !

« _Désolé, mais c'était pour t'arrêter… »

_Ah ça, c'est rudement efficace comme méthode, j'ai la jambe et l'épaule explosés, alors oui je vais pas aller bien loin !

« _Désolé… mais range tes armes s'il te plaît, on ne veut pas se battre contre toi »

Qu'il me dit avec sa Keyblade à la main… du pur génie ce garçon.

_Et peut-on savoir de quoi tu voulais me parler et qui est si important que ça nécessitait de me transformer en glaçon ?

« _Nous voulons savoir comment as-tu fais pour revenir ? Est-ce que toute l'organisation est de retour ? »

Je vous l'avais dit.

_Pas à ma connaissance, mais en fait j'en sais rien. Je peux pas te répondre puisque je ne sais absolument rien ! Même pas comment je me suis sorti de la, alors maintenant foutez moi la paix et laissez-moi déprimer tranquille dans mon coin !

« _Comment ça déprimer ? »

Mais il peut pas se taire ? Je lui ai rien demandé alors de quoi il se mêle ?

_Déprimer comme déprimer ! Alors fiche moi la paix, merde !

Ah tient, la glace à fondue. Aïe… j'ai horriblement mal maintenant, super… je…je peux pas marcher… merde…

« _Axel ? Axel ! »

_**BLACK OUT**_

* * *

Alors voilà. Comment vous avez trouvez ça ?

Je dédicace à Ariani Lee dont j'adore les écrits. Avons le Axel est tout sauf virilement masculin xD

C'est carrément à la limite de la schizophrénie là mais bon…

Je ne déteste PAS Naminé, au contraire, c'est juste dans le contexte de la jalousie maladive de notre chère Axel.

En espérant que ce truc vous a plus. La deuxième partie ne devrai pas trop tarder mais je promets rien.

_Sky_


End file.
